Roxanne
Roxanne Mila (pronounced Mill-ah) is a contestant on season 2 of Total Drama Tumblr (Total Drama City) Her self title is The Southern Belle. 'ABOUT ROXANNE "When you're sick, you will do anything to help yourself. And that means winning. Sorry not sorry." Hometown: She currently lives in a small town in Alabama with her mother and little sister Brianna. Because she grew up in a pretty southern hometown she speaks with a southern accent and often uses the word "ya'll". Personality: 'Sweet and Sassy. Roxanne is very sweet to everyone, unless you cross her of course. She is generally very kind to everyone, but can be a real monster when you tick her off. She is not shy in the least and often jumps right into the conversation without even saying "hello". She is also often hyper and in a happy mood. She fidgets around a lot from her hyperactivity. She is also a very hard worker and very determined. If she has her reasons to win, she won't stop fighting till she does. '''Appearance: '''Long dark brown hair with one strand that never quite wants to keep in place. It often hangs over her left eye. Pale complexion with a light dusting of freckles across her nose. She has chocolate brown eyes with green centers. She is very tall standing at 5 foot 9, and has long arms, legs, and fingers. She also has a hidden tattoo of a black cross on the nape of her neck. . 'Backstory: Roxanne was born in Fort Paine, AL on April 6th, 1998. . Her family moved to Auburn, AL when she turned 3. Her mother Tricia Mila worked as a school librarian in the local elementary school, and her father Charles "Charlie" Mila was an accountant. Her mother would often end up taking Roxanne with her to work, where she would then hand her books to read. Roxanne soon grew to love reading and read books much higher than her grade level. Her father began teaching her the basics of mathematics when she was in 4th grade, and Roxanne became proficient at it. She was in the gifted students program all through elementary and middle school; and she takes all AP classes as a freshman in high school. Growing up Roxanne was always a little more hyper, chatty, and had more trouble paying attention than the other kids. She had trouble sitting still, and often got in trouble at school for not being able to control her disruptive behavior. Shortly after, Roxanne was diagnosed with a very severe case of ADHD. THe worst case that doctors have ever seen. She was immediately prescribed the stimulant drug, Adderall to calm her down and to alleviate her jitters (her main symptom from ADHD). They worked a little but they soon produced some very strange side effects. We're talking way more than some dry eyes, or nausia. Eventually not being able to handle having to raise a "hard child", her father left when she was 13. He still tries to keep in contact with Roxanne, just to keep an eye on her and her health. Bryce: '------' Skills and Talents: Singing, Dancing, Acting, Playing Piano. She is currently one of the top students in her graduating class. She can run pretty fast due to her long legs (this makes up for her lacking in the strength department). Category:Season 2 Category:Part-time punks